Living Two Lives
by merwholock4ever
Summary: High school is a tough life. For Hiccup and Astrid, they struggle to survive home and keep up appearances. But a normal school year quickly turns deadly. Hiccup is feeling stalked. Astrid is having father issues. A new harmful drug is going around. Hiccup and Astrid are having a hard time hiding their feelings. How long until someone gets hurt or dies?


Hey everyone. Here's an idea that has been driving me crazy for quite a long time. I needed to write it out and share it with you wonderful people. For those of you who are following _Through Their Eyes, _I have every intention on finishing that fic as well. I am not abandoning it. This one was distracting me and I needed to quell the need to write it. ENJOY!

_Another school year. Yeah! Go me. _Hiccup thought as he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the plunge into Junior Year of high school. He kept his head and eyes low as to not get anyone's attention as he weaved through the hall of crowded students.

He was almost to his assigned locker for the year, without bumping into anyone and was getting excited. _This has to be a record. Maybe this is a sign that this year won't be that bad._

His hope was quickly shattered when a tall dark haired girl ran right into him. She fixed herself before she snapped, "Watch where you're going Useless!"

"Um..sorry," Hiccup apologized as the girl just stormed off. _So much for a good year._

Hiccup completed his journey without any other incidents. Once at his locker, he dropped his heavy backpack with eager movements as it landed with a major thud. _Can't wait to lighten my load._

"What do you have in there? Mount Everest?" a sweet voice asked.

Hiccup looked up to his right and saw a girl in a red tank top with blue jean shorts. On her face was a small smile and her ocean blue eyes sparkled at him. She looked so nice. But she would even if she was wearing a shirt with mud stains on it. At least to him she would. She was, after all, the girl he was completely heads over heels for.

"Could be Astrid," Hiccup smiled back. "It's definitely a mountain of books."

"Nice," Astrid winked at his little joke.

"So what can I do for you? Do you need a math or physics tutor?"

"I don't know yet but I will keep your offer in mind."

"Then what can I help you with?"

"Can you move a little to your left? My locker is apparently right next to yours."

Hiccup looked from Astrid to the locker and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Didn't know."

"I didn't expect you too," Astrid said as Hiccup moved over. "They're new every year."

Hiccup hit his head mockingly. "Duh! I'm an idiot."

Astrid giggled softly and Hiccup smiled as they began to put their books away. "So…uh…any classes I might be in?" Astrid asked.

"I'm taking U.S. History, Norse, art, English 11, physics, and calculus AB. Any ring a bell?" Hiccup asked.

"U.S. History, Norse, physics, and English 11," Astrid said. "I might need you to be my tutor if it gets too hot in physics."

"Well, you know where I live," Hiccup said. "You can always break in and ask."

"I think I'll stick to knocking on the door."

"Oh. What's the fun in that?" Hiccup whined.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow and looked at the boy in the plain green shirt and brown pants. "Everything. I get to see if you'd actually open the door."

"Oh. Is that a crack about my weakness?" Hiccup asked playfully. "Cause it isn't funny." Hiccup pouted his lips playfully.

"I don't know. Maybe," Astrid shrugged. Astrid suddenly changed her attitude and said, "Don't talk to me shrimp."

At first Hiccup was confused and taken aback but then he saw a certain someone come stand right next to Astrid and wrap an arm around her waist. Hiccup watched from the corner of his eye as Astrid stiffened and her eyes glazed over in discomfort.

"Is this dweeb bothering you dear?" the boy asked in an overly sweet tone.

"No. I took care of it," Astrid said as if she was bored.

The boy then took a step towards Hiccup. _Oh man! Here we go! School hasn't even started and I'm going to get decked._

"You stay away from my girl walking fishbone," The boy sneered as he pushed Hiccup against the locker.

"It's going to be kind of hard with her locker right next to mine Snotlout," Hiccup pointed out. Hiccup scolded himself as Astrid's eyes went wide in fear. _Next time, just keep your mouth shut._

"A nerd doesn't talk back to me!" Snotlout seethed as he raised a fist to punch Hiccup in the stomach.

"Snotlout!" Astrid said getting his attention. "He's right. We're going to end up meeting sooner or later. They're assigned lockers and can't be changed. Besides, I can handle him." Astrid noticed that Snotlout's determination to hit Hiccup wasn't going away so she said something that would stop him. "You don't want to get expelled the first day of school and miss out on football and my cheerleading now do you?"

Snotlout lowered his fist and let Hiccup go. He turned to Astrid and said, "You're right princess. Can't miss that."

The warning bell rang and Snotlout headed towards his first class leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone to complete their unpacking in silence. That is until Hiccup broke it.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"You're wrong," Astrid said as she closed her locker and grabbed her backpack. "I did have to do that." With that, Astrid walked away and went to her first class.

Hiccup watched her as she walked away. He then closed his locker and grabbed his backpack. _I hope I have her in at least one of my classes this year._

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

_I hope I have him in as many classes as possible. _Astrid thought as she walked to her first class. She hated treating Hiccup like he was a piece of trash but she had no choice. It was unfortunate that she had to lead two different lives. One that was fake and one that was true. At times she liked the fake life for certain reasons but she really loved her real life. Although there was one aspect that she absolutely hated but no one even knows about that.

Astrid was disappointed to see that Hiccup wasn't in her first class. She sat in the classroom just going through the motions like many of the other Juniors. It was almost Senior Year and that's what they were all thinking about.

_I can't believe this is the year that counts towards my college. I wonder if the rest of these morons know that. _Astrid sat there trying to pay attention but she just wasn't into it. _Computers! Whoo-hoo._

She was the first to leave that class and head to her History class. She was the first person in the class and chose a seat somewhere near the middle back. She wasn't one to be picky about where she sat but she always subconsciously chose that area for some reason. _I guess it started in middle school._

She opened her history book to see how bad the homework might be, that she didn't see someone in green sit down in the seat next to her.

"Hi," the person whispered.

Astrid jumped a little and turned to see that Hiccup had chosen to sit right next to her. He smiled warmly then turned to face the whiteboard and made it look like he was busy with something as the other students walked in. Astrid did the same because she didn't want to raise any suspicion that she was absolutely ecstatic to have Hiccup next to her, let alone in the same class. She constantly snuck peeks at Hiccup and he was doing the same to her.

_This class is going to be good. I know for sure._ Then something crept into the back of her mind and she shivered. She wanted to let everyone know, especially Hiccup, how she felt. She wanted to stop changing herself every time someone walked by when she was near him. It was tiring but she had to do it. _If I don't, I'll never see him again._

She was jolted out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating. She snuck it out and looked to see who sent her a text.

**Forest: R U OK?**

Astrid replied. **Yes. I'm fine. Y?**

**Forest: U looked like u were in a horror movie.**

Astrid rolled her eyes. **That's flattering.**

**Forest: But it's true. U looked like u saw a ghost.**

**May b I did.**

**Forest: U no u can tell me anything.**

**IK Thanks.**

**Forest: Any time.**

Just then the bell rang and class started. The class went by quickly though. Too quickly. She like being in Hiccup's presence. Something about him was just assuring, safe, and truthful. He filled the room with security when he was in it.

_Does he even know he does that? _Astrid wondered as she went to her next class.

The first day of school went on as normal with every class doing a syllabus of some kind, which was always boring. However, there was an upside to all of that. In her Norse language class, her physics, and her English 11 class, she was lucky to have Hiccup in all of them. To make things even better for her, he sat right by her.

_Four out of six isn't bad right? At least getting through my classes will be easier._

She went to her locker and retrieved the books that she needed, which was like one, then went to the bus stop. There she sat and waited with the other kids. In her pocket, just as the bus pulled up, she got a text. Her face was bright but when she saw who it was, she frowned.

**Dad: On your way home?**

Astrid sighed and texted back. **Yes.**

**Dad: Good. **

She put the phone away and sat down in the back of the bus. She liked the back. Very few kids sat back there and it wasn't nearly as noisy. She was about to close her eyes when her phone went off again. She sighed when she saw it was the same person.

**Dad: I'll be gone when you get home.**

**Y?**

**Dad: Work.**

**What time r u going 2 get back?**

**Dad: Idk**

Astrid shivered. _I hate it when he uses modern writing. It's so…ugh. _**How do u not no? **

**Dad: Bcuz I don't! Drop it!**

**K. Sorry.** Astrid put her phone away and sighed. She was annoyed. Again.

She hated it when her dad didn't tell where he was going. When he'd be somewhere. She could never plan for anything. It was hard. But one thing she did know was if he went somewhere this late in the day, he wouldn't come back till the late morning.

She was about to close her eyes again when her phone went off again.

"Really?" she sighed. She whipped it out angrily. The anger went away when she saw who it was.

**Forest: How r u? How was school?**

**U no. U were there. I'm annoyed but otherwise ok.**

**Forest: Ok. **

Astrid waited for a reply but it never came. Just as the bus doors closed, a boy in green just made it on and exchanged a few words with the driver. She was thinking about how she was going to be alone for the night and suddenly got an idea.

**Hey! Meet me at the river at 7 tonight.**

**Forest: Ok. Any special reason?**

**I just want to talk.**

**Forest: I will b there.**

Astrid put her phone away and watched as the main street businesses went by. She smiled when she remembered taking a tour when she was eleven. How she wished she could go back to those days when she was innocent and her life was free.


End file.
